


The Hermione Series

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: The Talebearer Multiverse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, F/F, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scat, Underage Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Hermione is struggling to find a way for her, Ron, and Harry to get critical information more easily when she stumbles upon a spell that will change her life. She will do things no Hogwarts student has done before and embark on an adventure of truly epic proportions.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: The Talebearer Multiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881580
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Hermione Granger and the Sneaking Spell

The following fantasy contains the following: oral, anal, fisting, spanking, masturbation, voyeurism, lesbian sex, and general nastiness. It's here because the sequels include rape, gay sex, watersports, and some mind control and this way it's just one thread. In any case I hope you enjoy.   
  
"Akobabae lumaho," Hermione read quietly, carefully going over every syllable. It was just after dinner, but she was already in bed. Her curtains were drawn shut despite Gryffindor's girls dormitory being nearly empty. The witch's heart was beating at a maddening pace that threatened to rip a hole through her tee shirt. She struggled to control her breathing enough to allow her to repeat the words, but her thoughts were whirling out of control. A high-pitched, mad, sort of giggle escaped her lips, and Hermione immediately clamped her hand over her mouth. "I have got to get myself under control," she breathed. "After all that work, I can't mess it up now."  
  
For the last two months Hogwarts' resident genius had been hard at work on an important problem. Every new term seemed to present her and her friends Ron and Harry with some unspeakable new horror. Trolls, dementors, dragons, giant spiders, Death Eaters, centaurs, basilisks, and who knew what else. What was worse was that no adult, not Mrs. Weasley, not even Professor Dumbledore, wanted to give them any relevant information about any of these perils other than to stay away from them. That meant that anything the three of them needed to know had to be discovered on their own, often at night or between classes. It was incredibly risky. Hermione had reflected on the time she'd nearly turned herself into a cat. Harry and Ron had nearly been devoured by spiders once, she had been petrified, and they'd all nearly been expelled a dozen times. She'd noted sadly that part of the reason Harry's godfather was dead was because he was looking for information no one would give him in his dreams. Things had come to a head when they began to suspect Draco Malfoy might be a Death Eater. From that moment on, Hermione had set herself the task of finding an easier, faster, way for them to gather the information they needed.  
  
She'd stopped at absolutely nothing. Hermione visited Ravenclaw and peppered the Gray Lady with questions. She'd snuck out of the school by Fred and George's secret pathways. She'd borrowed Harry's cloak and rummaged through the teaching staff's offices. And nearly every night, she'd raided the restricted section until Ron threatened to jinx himself if she didn't stop risking her safety. After that, she'd had to sneak around Ron too. Once or twice, she had collapsed from sheer exhaustion. But today she had finally discovered what she was looking for in the back of a tattered Hogsmeade library spellbook. She'd been practicing the words throughout the day in preparation for a test she planned to conduct at midnight. Hermione prayed the spell would succeed since the last time she fainted, Ron nearly went mad according to Harry.  
  
"Akobabae lumaho," Hermione repeated more soberly. "Damn, I wish I had a time tuner."  
  
When midnight finally came to Gryffindor Tower, and Hermione hadn't heard a peep from her fellow sixth years in hours, she slipped out of bed, wearing only a tee shirt and white panties, and spoke the words of the spell at full voice. She instantly vanished, and though she cheered wildly at that, she didn't make the slightest sound.  
  
"It works!" she fairly screamed. "I finally did it!" For a full minute, Hermione was delirious. When she pulled herself together, the witch walked over to the nearest bed, reminding herself that the spell needed to be put through its paces. Concentrating, she touched a section of solid curtain and pushed her hand right through the material. She followed a second later, stepping into the solid mattress so that it surrounded her legs up to her thighs. The occupant was a black girl with slightly larger than average tits. She was sound asleep, topless, and wore her panties around her ankles. Two of the fingers of her right hand were lodged in her twat, and her left one was cupping the corresponding breast. She had apparently dozed off in the middle of her fun, and when she saw this, Hermione fell victim to a fit of giggles.  
  
"The spell works at any rate," she said when it finally passed. She started to head back toward her bed for a well-earned rest, when a sudden desire arrested her heart. Instantly, a fiery blush spread across her face, and she scolded herself for having such a brazen thought, She struggled to get to her bed, lift the spell, and go to sleep. She had done all this to save her friends, not to spy on them. But she simply could not resist the urge, nor deny the slow, needy, pulses between her legs. In he eagerness to find the solution to their problems, she had neglected her pussy for the entire research period.  
  
Sneaking around for the past few weeks had been much more exciting than Hermione cared to admit. Under the protection of her spell, however, the young witch was quickly becoming giddy with newfound power. When she reached the common room, she slipped of her panties and swung them around her head while she did a suggestive hula dance. Giggling all the time, she plopped herself in her favorite chair and started lightly swatting her pussy to the beat of a Weird Sisters song. Moments later, she got to her feet, faced the chair, grabbed the sides, bent over, and started humping the air. After five minutes of that, she remembered what she had come to do, donned her panties once more, and crept up the stairs to the boys dormitory.  
  
Except for some steady snoring, the room seemed perfectly quiet. That is, until Hermione listened more carefully. Above the din, she could just barely make out a repeated thudding sound that sounded to her like flesh hitting flesh. "Oh, my God!" Hermione exclaimed when her ears followed the sound back to Ron's bed. "Is he wanking?" she asked the room. In six seconds she was through the curtain and could see for herself.   
Sure enough, Ron was wide awake and had thrown off his covers. A generous amount of lube covered his right hand, and he was pumping his thick, eight inch, cock with gusto. Hermione stared at her friend's rock hard monster, shining with lube and dripping a thick glob of precum from the tip. It seemed incredibly lewd to her, and she started to wonder what he would do to her with that thing if he knew she was there and very nearly naked. She glanced up at his face and found it twisted with pure lust. He was completely naked and sweating profusely. In his left hand was a rather large picture frame. Inside it, two chubby Indian girls with the biggest tits Hermione had ever seen were ravaging each other's hairy cunts with their tongues and beating their asses like snare drums.  
  
"That's it, you dirty, fucking, whore," Ron began to whisper, pumping harder. "Eat that fat, sweaty, piggy's gash and make her squeal. Drill that cunt, you twat hungy slut. Make me spunk up her slop hole so you can wolf it down." Hermione felt her jaw drop as she continued to listen. She'd heard Ron say some pretty outlandish things before, but she had never heard anything like this. She glanced back at his cock, and the precum was positively bubbling now. As he spewed still more filth, his hand became a blur. Sweat was pouring down Ron's body in rivulets, and he was squirming furiously. She simply could not believe how much her friend was enjoying demeaning two random lesbians. It was then that she felt something run down her leg and , taking a look, was astonished to find her panties soaked. She'd been fiercely rubbing her cunt without realizing it.  
  
"Fuck! How in the hell is this turning me on?"  
But it was turning her on, no matter what she cared to tell herself. There was no denying the cunt juice streaming down her leg. And her pussy was pulsing again, begging for more attention. She fought to deny that request, but the smell of the sweat, the heat Ron was radiating, and his big, throbbing, cock, not to mention the perversity of the entire situation were beginning to overwhelm her more logical nature. In mere moments, she surrendered, stuffing her hand into her panties. The lewd, greedy, moan that escaped her lips then shocked her.  
  
"Yes, whore. Slurp her fucking butthole," Ron was whispering fiercely. "Tongue fuck her ass while you fist her cunt. Fuck, I wish that Indian bitch I took out once would do some fucking shit like this. That's it. Fist that slut. Stuff your whole arm in. Turn that hairy whore into a slutpuppet. Gonna spunk soon. Open up that cunt for me."  
  
"I'm working on it!" Hermione moaned, yanking her panties aside and ramming four fingers into her cunt. "Oh fuck, jerk that cock! I want to see it shoot. I want to watch those horny bitches drain you dry! You wanna fuck someone, Ron? You want to spunk up a sopping cunt? Well, I'm right here in front of you, and I want it fucking deep! Oh fuck, give me that dick! Stuff it up my wet hole! Give it to me, you fucking...what? No! Why the hell are you stopping?"  
  
Ron had suddenly let his cock go, and was now shoving the picture under his pillow. Before him, bright-eyed and bushy-haired, Hermione looked like she might riot. Her hand was pretty well wedged in her cunt and positively shining with juices. She had never been so horny in her life. At this point, she could fuck Harry's Firebolt in front of him. Why in Merlin's name had he stopped? And then she saw Ron timidly pull out a second picture frame.  
  
Hermione nearly came when she saw it. Two mini orgasms raced through her body. It was a picture of her. Not a magical one that moved. She was just standing there smiling in her school uniform. As Ron stared at it, he suddenly looked incredibly nervous. Hermione expected him to start jacking off again and whisper about how much he'd like to fist her hole, but Ron just stared for two full minutes, looking despondent.  
  
"I..I can't do it," he said at last, and he started to tuck the picture away. Hermione's heart flared through the fog of lust. She had always been fairly certain that he at least liked her somewhat, but there had always been a lingering doubt. Now that doubt was gone entirely. The picture never made it back to its hiding place. Instead, Ron kissed it gently, and petted the frame. He looked at it again, then glanced at his stiff boner. "Fever dream, that," he sighed quietly.  
  
"It is not!" Hermione insisted before she remembered he couldn't hear her. As if he had, Ron began stroking again. He said nothing, but simply stared at the picture intensely as he pumped his meat. Moving beside him, Hermione tried to match his pace with her fingers. She locked her eyes on Ron as she churned her pussy juices. Without Ron's barrage of filth, there was only the thudding noise, the sploshing sounds her fingers were making, and everyone else's snoring. In two minutes time, Ron was squirming again, breathing heavily, and pumping feverishly. Hermione was softly moaning Ron's name and shaking violently as she felt the waves of pleasure beginning to rise.  
  
"Oh fuck. I love you, Hermione," Ron gasped as he splattered her picture, and everything in range with thick ropes of cum. For twenty seconds, he shot spurt after spurt, struggling to control the volume of the moans that was causing. At last, he collapsed on the bed beside Hermione's legs. If those had been solid, they would have been glazed with cum.  
  
Hermione didn't need to worry about volume, and she was joyously screaming as a second orgasm cascaded over her. She was loudly promising Ron hours of kissing, a date, and a proper fucking in the Room of Requirement. She was jamming her fingers in her twat so hard, she was certain she would discover one of them had been sprained later. By the time orgasm number four was wearing off, she could see Ron was nearly finished cleaning off her picture.  
  
She had to restrain herself from attacking her pussy again when she realized Ron had licked up a small amount of his mess. He was attacking the rest of it with large napkins. She made her hand solid when she was certain he was looking elsewhere, and scooped up a large dollop he hadn't gotten to yet. The moment she tasted it, she had an overwhelming desire to shed her spell and lick everything clean. But she was certain that if she did, Ron would have a dozen heart attacks, and every boy in Gryffindor would wake up and see her more or less naked and dripping wet. She made her lips solid enough to kiss Ron on the forehead, which confused him mightily for several minutes. Then she crept back to her bed and struggled to sleep without manhandling her twat..  
  
Four days later, Hermione revealed the Sneaking Spell to her friends, patiently going over the words and wand movements. Though Ron complained Hermione was being bossy because Ron, both boys named her a freaking genius. As it turned out, Harry was the real genius. Using his Firebolt and some impressively tricky flying in tight quarters, he defeated the sliding staircase that guarded the girls dormitory. He had to taxi Ron up, but afterward, they spent hours spying on the girls of Gryffindor. Eventually, they used the spell for its intended purpose, learning more in a few days than they had in seven years.  
  
Two days after that, Hermione "borrowed" Ron, ostensibly to take a few hours to teach him how to make the Draught of Peace properly. In reality, Hermione kissed Ron to pieces, the pair of them snuck off to Hogsmeade, and an astounded Ron enjoyed Hermione's pussy for the first time. If Harry suspected anything, he said nothing, and the trio worked on, growing stronger every day. 


	2. Harry's Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry discovers a new and powerful spell that might turn the tide in the war against Voldemort, but it must be tested out first, and Hermione knows the perfect guinea pig.

"Oh, fuck, sweetheart!" Hermione yelled in husky tones. "I don't know what I do to deserve you! That's it! Oh, that's it," she groaned, lovingly caressing Ron's ginger hair. "Keep bobbing your head up and down just like that. Tongue fuck my sweet, little, pussy like that. You love the way that dirty, sopping, twat tastes, don't you, honey? Fuck me! Deeper! Deeper, Ron! Shove it in deeper! Oh God, slurp that pussy and make me cream!"  
  
They were on a king size bed in the Room of Requirement, the pair's favorite haunt of late. Their clothes had been flung carelessly in all directions, and Hermione was on her back with her legs in the air. She was squirming wildly as Ron groped her ass and shoved his face into her pussy with relish. With the other girls he had dated, Ron only did that to get his cock sucked, but with Hermione, he simply couldn't help himself. He could feel her pussy clamping down on his tongue hard and taste the tangy juices pouring into his mouth. He knew he was going to make her cum in a matter of moments, and the idea of giving the girl he loved that much pleasure had him rock hard.  
  
"Oh, shit! I'm so close!" Hermione confirmed between ragged breaths. "Fuck, you have no idea what I plan to do to you for this! I'm gonna be a nasty, fucking, bitch, for you, Ron. I'm going to do the most perverted things I can think of! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck, you wonderful boy. Don''t stop. Oh, please, don't you dare fucking stop! Good...FUUCCKKKK!!!!" she screamed, wrapping her legs around Ron's head and bucking wildly.  
  
The whole bed jangled under her writhing body as waves of electric current ripped through her, down to the tips of her toes. Her thighs had Ron's head in a death lock, and she continued to cry out, switching between affectionate expressions and the nastiest language Hermione knew. She was glowing with heat, and in the throes of her orgasm, she was yanking Ron's hair with considerable force. Despite the pain, and his watering eyes, Ron loved Hermione far too much to stop now, and Hermione hollered through three more orgasms before Ron's tongue finally went on strike.  
  
By then, Ron's head felt like a powerful migraine was tearing through it, his face was plastered with juices, and his tongue was very sore. Still he smiled. Before him lay a hoarse, panting, Hermione, covered in a sheen of sweat and cunt juice that had formed a puddle just under her twat. Her breasts were heaving, her nipples were stiff, and she was wearing the most adorable, contented, smile. Her eyes were glazed over, and her hair was a disheveled mess. The sight of her made Ron take hold of his already leaking cock. When Hermione saw the precum, she slowly licked her lips. Ron had to fight hard not to cum on the spot.  
  
"My God, Ron, you're fucking amazing," she gasped. And gathering what remained of her strength, she kissed him tenderly. "Alright. Your turn," she smiled after a few moments. "Lie down, and roll over," she instructed. A bit confused, Ron complied. The bit he wanted her to pay attention to now was in the front, but Hermione was lightly trailing her fingers down his back. When they reached his ass, she spread his cheeks wide, and Ron's eyes grew wide as he realized what she meant to do.  
  
"Hermione?..." he squeaked out, a bit alarmed. No girl had ever gone this far with him before.  
  
"Shhh," she replied soothingly, lowering her head. A second later, Ron was mewling with pleasure.  
  
Hermione didn't have much ass licking experience, but Ron had given her nine epic orgasms in the past four days. She had a long tongue, and she used it to quickly lick the rim several times before darting her tongue in and out of Ron's asshole. Whenever she did that, Ron made a sound like a purring kitten that was beginning to make her leak all over again. She was surprised how much she enjoyed the taste of her lover's ass and the wonderful way it pulsed on her tongue. Her pussy twitched with sheer delight when, about three minutes into her licking, she felt Ron's hand in her hair. With a loud grunt, he firmly pushed her face still deeper in his ass. Ron had never been so horny in all his days, and he humped Hermione's tongue with wild abandon.  
  
"Fuck, girl! Tongue that shitter. Get it in deep! Rub your pretty face on my fucking ass cheeks. Damn, I love you, Hermione, and I love that long tongue getting clenched by my butt muscles. Fuck! That's it! Drool on it, girl. Coat my shithole in your spit! Oh shit lick that ahhh..."  
  
That moment, Hermione suddenly, roughly, flipped Ron over. In the past four days, she discovered she had an addiction, and she just couldn't ignore it any longer. With greed in her eyes, she shoved her mouth on Ron's cock, taking all eight inches to the balls at once. Pulling up till she reached the tip, she rammed her head down again, forcing the invader to the back of her throat.. She deepthroated Ron hungrily, until the tears ran down her reddening eyes, and large spit bubbles emerged from her mouth. Ron's crotch was simply plastered with drool, and he writhed like he was being electrocuted.  
  
"Oh fuck, Hermione! Drink it!" he suddenly hollered, grabbing her head and slamming it in place. Thick spurts of cum rocketed out of his dick and directly into Hermione's belly. She coughed and spurted as more spurts came, filling her mouth until her cheeks were puffed out. Greedily, she swallowed as quick as she could, but for a solid minute, the flow did not cease. At last, Ron yanked out his cock, blasting a thick jet in her face.  
  
"Oh, God,, FEED ME!!" Hermione growled the minute her airway was clear. She scooped all of the cum on her face into her mouth before attacking the bits that had fallen on her tits or the bed, then she looked at Ron like a starving child, her puppy dog eyes pleading for more.  
  
"Come here, you hungry slut," he cooed at her softly. Obediently, she crawled over, and sucked Ron's cock like a bottle. In the end, Hermione got six more spurts of cum for her trouble. Then exhaustion hit them both like a mallet.  
  
The next day found them in the room of Requirement once more, but this time, they were fully clothed. Harry had called them there, and though the room changed by magic each time, Hermione half expected Harry could smell her pussy in the air.  
  
"What' the big secret, mate?" Ron opened once they were all settled.  
  
"I found an important spell in the back of my Potions book. Another idea from the Half Blood Prince."  
  
"We don't know who that is yet, Harry," Hermione interjected. "I'm worried about that book. I don't think it's safe."  
  
"We don't know where the Sneaking Spell came from either, but we took a chance because it was important."  
  
"And we were horny," added Ron.  
  
"This spell lets us rewrite the minds of sleeping enemies," Harry continued, ignoring Ron. "If it works, it'll be even easier to find out what You Know Who is up to."  
  
"IF it works," said Ron. "We need to test it first. And we can't just run around zapping people's brains, can we?"  
  
"Not people," Hermione answered with a devilish grin, "Marrietta Edgecombe. You remember that little bitch, don't you, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "Umbridge nearly cast an Unforgivable Curse on me because of her snitching. She'll do fine. Ron what do you..."  
  
"Fuck that bitch!" he interjected.  
  
"Okay then. I think we should visit Ravenclaw at midnight," Hermione said. "Remember, people covered by the Sneaking Spell can see each other. Nobody will be able to see or hear us, though, and we'll be able to move through walls. Harry, bring your Invisibility Cloak. We won't be able to make Marietta solid if we enchant her. What are we going to try and get her to do?"  
  
"Leave that to me," Harry answered her with a sinister grin."  
  
At midnight, the trio slipped into Ravenclaw's girls dormitory unseen by anyone. They were at Marietta's bedside in a flash. The girl was short and slim, with breasts the size of navel oranges. Her reddish-blond hair lay in tangled curls on her pillow. She was wearing a pair of boy shorts and nothing else.  
  
"Isn't she precious?" Hermione teased ruefully.  
  
"Yeah," Ron replied. "If your name's Umbridge, she's downright invaluable."  
  
  
"Sum regina!" Harry cried, making a cross in the air with his wand. A warm, golden, light, ran over Marietta's body, and for a solid minute, Harry thought at her intently. At last, he telepathically ordered her awake. The moment she stood up, the Invisibility Cloak fell over her.  
  
They were once again in the Room of Requirement, and all four people were perfectly visible. Marietta was on all fours at Harry's feet, behaving like a hyperactive puppy, and Ron and Hermione were laughing heartily. Harry pushed her head down, and his new pet eagerly licked his trainers.  
  
"You know, I wonder," Ron said, throwing a tennis ball. Marietta shot right after it. She laid it at Harry's feet, and he laughingly petted her hair.  
  
"I wonder what else you can make her do," Hermione said in an unmistakably sexual tone of voice. She wanted to see Marietta humiliated, and she knew Ron and Harry very well.  
  
"Man, Hermione, you've gotten much nastier since you and Ron started fucking each other, " Harry replied, smiling. Both Ron and Hermione registered shock, but Harry just laughed. "I can't think of another reason for Ron smelling like your perfume at one in the morning."  
  
"Let's focus on Marietta," Ron interjected, blushing. Harry nodded and unzipped his pants. When they were off, he placed Marietta on her knees and dangled his nutsack just above her mouth.  
  
"Suck, you little slutpuppy! That's a good girl. Get those nuts in your mouth, and suck them like a whore. Good little bitch. Good little mindless slave bitch. I think Hermione has a nice, little present, for you, whore."  
  
Creeping behind Marietta, Hermione pulled off her boy shorts before delivering a swift kick to the girl's cunt. She yipped loudly on Harry's balls, and her eyes began to water, but she neither moved nor tried to protect herself. Hermione yanked off one of her shoes and began spanking Marietta fiercely. Welts were visible on the girl's ass before long, but Hermione kept up the attack, feeling her juices rush down her legs. The thing that made her wetter still, other than the fact that Harry was now savaging Marietta's mouth with his cock, was that Ron was very loudly beating off behind her, shouting out things like "hit the fucking slut harder!"  
  
Within minutes, Hermione had decided she wanted her ass licked, and she was ramming Marietta's teary, snot-covered face deep in her butt crack. She licked Hermione like a dog, sending the young witch screaming with lust as she shouted encouragement at Ron, who was now lodged in the girl's pussy.  
  
"Pound her, Ron! Ream the fucking slut! Blast your cum in her motherfucking womb! Oh fuck, Harry! Jerk off with her hair! Use her! Use the fucking whore! Eat my ass, you brainless, little slut! You're gonna be our little sextoy for the rest of your life! That's it! Pound this fucking traitor bitch! Give it to her, Ron, balls fucking deep!"  
  
They fucked Marietta till four in the morning, spitting in her face, pissing on her, and making her suck their toes. Whatever filth popped into someone's head was tried immediately. At one point, Hermione fingered her hole while Harry fisted their sextoy. But just before dawn, they reluctantly gave Marietta a bath, fed her some breakfast, and sent her back to bed. She would be herself again by morning, remembering none of what had transpired.  
  
"God, that was hot!" Ron moaned once they were back in the common room. Everyone agreed. They discussed what they should do with their new power next and agreed on a visit to Slytherin. Hermione wanted to talk to a girl named Millicent Bulstrode.


	3. Neville in Slytherin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifted with the power of the Sneaking Spell, Neville can finally explore his dearest fantasy in safety.

Two days before Harry's discovery of the Sleeping Spell, he had suggested making certain members of Dumbledore's Army privy to the power of the Sneaking Spell. His friends had agreed, but advised keeping the number low to prevent their weapon falling in the wrong hands, In the end, two members were chosen: Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Ginny wondered aloud whether Harry had used the spell to spy on her. In fact, he frequently had, as had Ron and Hermione. Harry and company wisely chose to lie about that, but Neville was quiet and contemplative. The boy was certain Harry had little idea what he had just done for him.  
  
Among Neville's many secrets was that he preferred boys to girls, a fact that many at Hogwarts would have taken no note of. But Hogwarts, much like any school, had its assholes, and contrary to popular belief, not all of them were in Slytherin. So he'd always resolved to keep his preference to himself, reasoning that he had enough problems as it was. But with the Sneaking Spell in hand, he could explore it without fear. Full of excitement, Neville did just that. As Hermione had before him, he dearly wished for a Time Turner as he counted down the hours until most Hogwarts students prepared for bed.  
  
When the hour arrived at last he slipped into an alcove his friend Lee Jordan had showed him some time ago. Lee had worked closely with Ron's brothers Fred and George, but once they left, he and Neville had grown closer. Lately, Lee had taken to sharing what he knew of the wily ways of the Weasley twins. Thanks to their friendship, Neville had a place to vanish in that nearly no one else in the school could find.  
  
"Akobabae lumaho," Neville said confidently, tracing a spiral with his wand as he said the first word, and an X as he said the second. The boy vanished instantly, and his footfalls made no sound as he eagerly sprinted toward Slytherin's common room. He had heard a certain rumor fly about the school for several years, but there'd been no way of safely verifying it until now. When he arrived, he made a beeline for the boys showers, where among the rabble, he spotted Vincent Crabbe.  
  
Crabbe looked exactly like what one would get if a mad scientist crossed a pig with a gorilla. He had beady, black, eyes, short, black, hair, a pudgy face, and long, thick, arms. He had just pulled off a pair of heavily stained briefs when Neville wandered into the room. As he looked at Crabbe now, he could see a huge, sweaty, belly that sported multiple rolls of fat. Above that was a pair of boy boobs that Neville was certain were about a B cup in size.  
  
"He's gonna need a bra soon," Neville said with a laugh, though his cock twitched in the drawstring shorts he had chosen to wear for this adventure. Then, remembering the rumors, he glanced between Crabbe's ham-sized thighs. What he saw there made his cock stiffen at once.  
  
The Slytherin might have have stolen his cock from a horse. It was easily a foot long, and nearly thick as Neville's wrist. More than anything else, it resembled a salami. The attached nutsack seemed to be holding two tennis balls. There was a thick bush of sweaty, black, hair at the base, and the stench that Crabbe gave off was overpowering. He kicked the briefs beside a pile of carelessly discarded clothes, and headed for a shower stall, revealing an enormous ass.  
  
Like most humans, Neville hated Crabbe, who was a sadistic troll that enjoyed torturing people. In fact, on more than one occasion, he'd suggested Transfiguring the boy into a donkey turd. But Neville couldn't deny how horny the troll's huge, jiggling, ass was making him, or what he wanted to do to that massive cock. Several other Slytherin boys looked as if the same thought crossed their mind, but they all kept their peace. All, that is, but one.  
  
A lanky, mousy-haired, fourth year named Walter came stumbling after Crabbe carrying shower gel, shampoo, and a towel. He shot right through Neville to arrive beside the Slytherin just as he reached an unoccupied stall. Seven of the boys in the room flocked to their own shower stalls. The remaining eight watched Walter as though they expected a show. Neville noted with growing lust that none of them were wearing anything at all, and more than half seemed to be gripping their cocks in anticipation.  
  
"Put that shit down, and get on yer fucking knees!" Crabbe growled, playing to his audience.   
  
There was jeering laughter as Walter placed his burdens on a nearby bench, got on his knees, and quickly crawled over to Crabbe.   
  
"Suck the tip!" the Slytherin ordered, offering his bulbous cockhead.   
  
Walter complied at once, slurping and licking Crabbe's helmet with obvious hunger.  
  
The fourth year greedily spit polished Crabbe's tool, and Neville hurriedly pulled up the right leg of his shorts. He hadn't worn underwear, so his cock came into his hand easily. The boy spat in his hand for lube, and began rhythmically pumping his engorged dick. He moaned softly, inhaling the smell of sex and sweat around him as the slapping sounds of eight other cocks being jerked rang in his ears. As he watched, Walter took firm hold of Crabbe's ass, kneading and pinching the buttcheeks as he began to suck deeper. The troll was groaning loudly now, cupping his tits and rolling the nipples in his fingers. Neville grabbed himself harder, rubbing his thumb over his leaking prickhead, as a delicious wave of raw lust began to consume him.  
  
"Suck that fucking dick, you slut!" one of the boys suddenly shouted at Walter. "Get that motherfucking horse cock down your throat!"  
  
"Fuck his throat like Pansy's pussy!" shouted another.  
  
"Choke that greedy little cock-hungry bitch!" yelled a third.  
  
"Fuck, Crabbe! Ram it in that worthless bastard. Lazy bitch's only got it halfway in," From a fourth.  
  
"Oh fuck, you pea-brained troll, throatfuck that little cock slut!" Neville shoved off his shorts and started squeezing his ever-tightening balls.  
  
Crabbe took hold of Walter's head and tried to shove even more of his massive dong inside. He wasn't the least bit gentle, and the fourth year made desperate choking sounds as huge globs of spit drooled out of his mouth. He tried to breathe through his dripping nose as the Slytherin savaged his throat, using his weight and strong arms to lever his prick into his victim's windpipe. When that strategy failed, Walter started caressing Crabbe's oversized balls, squeezing them gently. The troll roared his approval.  
  
"Yes, bitch! Rub those balls, you dirty fucking piece of shit! Squeeze those cumbuckets while I rape your throat! If your ass needs air you better make me cum! Jerk'em you fuckers! Maul those dicks! Savage those cocks while I ram this pig's throat! You fuckers in the showers are all getting it next! Fuck, I love hatefucking a freshly-cleaned boy cunt!"  
  
"Shit! Where in the fuck is Malfoy when you need him?" Neville grunted lewdly. "I'd give every Galleon I have to see that worthless, sniveling, pile of hippogriff shit butt-raped by this fucking asshole! Oh, fuck! Destroy his throat, you damn gorilla! Ram that thick ass horse meat into his tonsils! Oh fucking hell yes!"  
  
The room had erupted with perverted grunts and cheers because Crabbe had just shoved the long-suffering fourth year off his cock. Seeming to know what was coming, he attempted to back away, but Neville solidified his foot enough to trip him up. Deep down, he felt guilty about handing the boy over to Crabbe, even if he was a toady of the troll's who could be just as unpleasant. But the lust roaring in him, and the precum-soaked cock throbbing in his hand absolutely refused to be denied.  
  
Surrendering to his fate, Walter at once made an appeal for lube. Crabbe had little patience for such things, but one of the boys eventually talked him round. The boy put Walter on all fours and generously lubed his asshole, squeezing his ass, jerking his dick, and fingering his butthole the entire time. Having just been saved from an unspeakable horror, Walter offered up no word of protest. A moment later, the large tip of Crabbe's cock pressed against his butthole.  
  
"Oh yeah! Fuck the slut!" several of the boys shouted as the troll savagely jammed his huge prick home. Walter groaned loudly with pain and pleasure, and Crabbe began sawing his dick in and out.  
  
"Goddamn!" Neville cried, on fire with lust. His hand was a blur on his slippery, swollen cock. The middle finger of his left hand was being feverishly stuck up his asshole as he watched a foot of thick cock get swallowed by the fourth year's ass.  
  
Within three minutes, Walter was loudly begging to be pounded, and the boys were raining down filth upon him, but Neville was fixated on Crabbe's veiny fuckmeat as Walter sluttily humped his ass back on it, taking the tool balls deep.  
  
Boys began pouring out of the showers now, dripping wet and rock hard. One plopped down in front of Walter and started passionately kissing him, stroking his hair, and rubbing his cock. Three more took up positions behind Crabbe. Two boys licked and sucked his buttcheeks while a third rammed his tongue up the hole. The troll yelled obscenities as Walter's ass squeezed his monster. The Slytherin was getting close, and so was Neville.  
  
All at once, Crabbe gave a cry like a jungle ape and began blasting a fountain of cum up Walter's rectum. The flow persisted until the boy's stomach was slightly distended, and Crabbe finally pulled out, hosing down the boy's ass. Crabbe stepped out of the way, and the three boys fell on Walter, greedily sucking up the baby batter that now covered his ass. Walter pushed, and sent a stream of cum out of his ass and directly into the face of one of the boys.  
  
Neville roared and felt his legs buckle as his orgasm tore through him. He had never seen anything so perverted in his life. Rope after rope of cum spewed from his dick. He kept jerking his spurting dick and added a second finger to his asshole as Crabbe and the other boys circled around Walter. They came one after the other, plastering the boy's hair, chest, and face with several thick loads of cum. Neville cried out as a second orgasm hit him and the boys began rubbing their asses in Walter's face. The boy finally fell on his back from sheer exhaustion, and at long last, many of the boys seemed to be sated. All of them headed straight for the showers. Walter was covered in so much cum he had to be led.  
  
When Neville got back to Gryffndor's common room, deadly tired, but satisfied, he was surprised to find a very sleepy Lee keeping watch for him in the empty common area.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" he asked with a yawn. "I've been wanting to talk to you about something for hours. See I wanted to tell you..."  
  
At that point he was silenced as Neville drew him into a deep, tender kiss.  
  
"I see we're somehow on the same page here," Lee gasped when his mouth was free again. "That's just what I wanted to talk to you about."  
  
"I'm all ears," Neville replied softly, and the two of them perched in front of the fire.


	4. Enter Malfoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione discovers a sinister plan afoot and ends up making an earth-shattering Discovery in her quest to stop it.

“Yes! Oh, fuck yes!” Ginny shouted at the top of her lungs, pumping an enormous dog cock dildo into her twat furiously. “Get that thick, red, dog meat in me!” she cried as sweat cascaded down her body. “Shove it in me fucking deep! Ream my cunt wide open with that ten inch monster!” she grunted obscenely, twisting her clit, and reveling in the pain. “Breed me like the horny, little, bitch I am. Mount this fucking slut! Oh, goddamn, I need it!” she hollered, pounding her hole still harder as hot pussy juice jetted all over her thighs. “I need thick dog cocks in my cunt! Shit, I wanna be a fucking back alley bitch! A stupid, shameless whore for stray dogs to knot! Yeah, you horny bastard,” she growled huskily. “Rape my cunt! Knot your fucking bitch and give her your puppies!” Ginny gasped, screaming and writhing like a possessed woman as a fiery orgasm blazed through her veins. “Oh, god, I want to be the biggest whore Hogwarts has ever fucking seen! RAPE MY WORTHLESS CUNT, YOU DIRTY BASTARD! BREED THIS FUCKING CUM DUMP BITCH!  
  
Inside the curtains of Ginny's four poster bed, the girl’s shouts were so loud, the young witch was dangerously close to going hoarse. She was naked as the day she was born, with her boy shorts bunched up and long ago lost in the covers, and her ginger hair was wildly disheveled, fanned out on her pillow in a heap. But outside those curtains, thanks to the magic of the Sneaking Spell, the common room was quieter than a mouse. No one heard a word she said...except Hermione Granger, who up until ten minutes ago, had been quietly masturbating under the veil of the spell.  
  
Now she was thrashing wildly under her covers, furiously jamming four fingers into her pussy. She was alternating between mauling her tits and holding a pillow securely over her mouth so that Ginny couldn't hear her cries. She had cum three times so far, three massive, gushing, orgasms, and a huge puddle of girlcum sat between her legs. A sheen of sweat covered her body, every inch of which ached horribly, but Ginny’s filthy words continued to drive her insane with lust. With one final yell, she had a mind-shattering fourth orgasm that left her vision blurry and her body shaking like gelatin. Just then, Ginny fell mercifully quiet and Hermione took the next twenty minutes to collect herself.   
  
“Well, there’s no point in pretending I’m getting back to sleep,” Hermione breathed when she could finally move again. “Not after what I heard,” she continued, succumbing to a fit of giggles. “God, Ginny, you horny, little, slut. Does Ron know his sister wants to be a stray dog’s bitch?”  
  
The second she asked that question aloud, she was seized with an overwhelming curiosity to find out. Hermione slipped out of her bed, donned her white nightie, and moved past the gently snoring girls in her dorm. In a moment, she was in the brightly lit Gryffindor common room, watching several house elves flitter back and forth with practiced ease. Anger, sorrow, and pity bubbled up in her at once, but she tamped them down by promising herself she’d redouble her elf liberation efforts soon. And then she spotted the stairs to the boys dormitory.  
  
“Ron,” she breathed quietly, feeling her heart leap a bit in her chest. “He’s probably asleep, but he won’t care,” reasoned Hermione, dashing up the stairs and into a wall of sustained snoring. She made a beeline for the bed she knew contained her love. “What?” she questioned when she peeked through the curtains.  
  
Ron wasn't in his bed, and he apparently never had been. The sheets and covers were still neat as a pin, while every inch of the bed was cold to Hermione’s touch. She scanned the dormitory, but he wasn’t anywhere to be found. Quickly peeking in the beds, she discovered nothing more than two or three boys jerking off vigorously. Twinges of fear began to creep into her heart, which soon induced a panic in the young witch. She was seconds away from shaking Harry awake violently when a second, more sinister, thought crept into her mind. At once, her face registered hurt and anger. Without a word, she dashed for the Room of Requirement to satisfy herself right away.  
  
Hermione wasn't concerned Ron might be fucking someone else. He did that all the time. Hell, often she encouraged it. She regularly fingered her cunt imagining Ron reaming the girls in her life: Luna Lovegood, Cho Chang, even his own sister. Just the thought of Cho on her knees, red-eyed and plastered with spit, as Ron savagely pistoned into her throat was making her drip again. But there was a great deal of difference between fucking a girl and loving her. It was nearly two in the morning. Ron had been absent since dinner ended.  
  
After tearing through several hallways, Hermione came upon the Room at last, but was surprised to discover her way was not clear. Two Hufflepuff fourth years, heavyset twins with overlarge tits, were ambling around the area and giggling like idiots. They had soft, curly, auburn, hair, chubby, winsome, faces, big, brown, eyes, and freckles. Their arms amd legs were stocky, and their stomachs pushed out the robes they wore significantly. Hermione vaugely knew these two. The Halliwell twins were in her potions class after all, but why they were hanging out here at two in the morning was beyond her.  
  
“Why the fuck are we still out here?” one girl piped up suddenly. “Malfoy's been in there for hours..”  
  
“Malfoy?” Hermione asked aloud. “What on Earth is he doing here?”  
  
“Quiet, Goyle,” the other girl replied. “You never know who’s listening. Whatever’s going on in there, I hope it’s over soon. I want out of this pigskin! I should be dreaming about raping the dog shit out of the fourth year boys right now!”  
  
“I don't know,” the first girl replied, cupping her massive rack. “I could get used to just having these to play with.”  
  
All thought of Ron, dogs, or anything else left Hermione’s head at once. Crabbe and Goyle weren't smart enough to make Polyjuice Potion. And while Draco might have been, he wasn’t nearly patient enough. Somebody was making it for them to give Draco time to do something inside the Room of Requirement. A cold sweat started to bead over the young witch’s body. Slowly, painfully, her throat ran dry. They had suspected for weeks now that Malfoy night be a Death Eater, and this was the best chance any of them was going to get to find out once and for all.  
  
“This is why I found the Sneaking Spell in the first place,” Hermione said resolutely.  
  
She charged forward, moving right through the bulk of the twins, and walked into the wall where the Room’s door would normally appear. When she saw what was on the other side she gasped loudly, and was nearly floored with shock. It was Ron and Mrs. Weasley masturbating furiously to Ginny, bound hand and foot, being skullfucked mercilessly by Draco Malfoy.  
  
“Choke my blood traitor bitch of a sister!” Ron was grunting heartlessly. “Gag the useless cunt with that pureblood cock!”  
  
For a second, Hermione had been ready to pounce on him, before she realized what she was seeing had to be some trick of the room. Ginny’s face was plastered with snot, spit, and multiple loads of cum. She was whimpering plaintively as tears cascaded down her eyes. Draco was gripping her head with both hands, his fingers digging painfully into her ginger locks, viciously slamming it down on his eight inch cock while sweat poured down his thin, pale, naked, body.  
  
“Swallow my cock, you worthless shit!” he growled, leering monstrously. “This is all a filthy Mudblood-loving, whore is good for. The moment I cum, I’m going to do the world a favor and slit your fucking throat. Good riddance, bitch! Look at your hovel-dwelling. weasel, mother. Rubbing that disgusting latrine she calls a pussy. And your shit stain of a brother, struggling to get that needle dick of his hard. You people are pathetic, And him-”  
  
A while cloud suddenly materialized, forming itself into Harry Potter. He was fourteen years old, completely naked, and screaming in agony as Crabbe’s massive dick tore into his asshole. Hermione watched, burning with white-hot rage, as the naked, shaved, ape gleefully raped her friend.  
  
“Music to my ears, Potter,” Draco spat sadistically as another cloud appeared behind him. Hermione growled with pure hatred to see that it was a caricature of her at fourteen, comically buck-toothed and covered in ugly freckles. “Ah, yes, Granger, you filthy Mudblood cunt,” he growled, shoving her face deep in his ass, “You’ll do for toilet paper,” he grunted loudly, releasing a sickening wet fart directly in her face.  
  
The smell alone made fake Hermione vomit as flecks of shit spangled her face. Draco just ground her face in harder, farting again and again until his victim began to turn a sickly green. More clouds. This time, the stunning features and silvery-blonde hair of Fleur Delacour came into being. The incredible beauty descended on Hermione’s vomit like a starving dog, her beautiful tits heaving with the effort. Not far from her, Luna Lovegood appeared, a perfect picture of dotty serenity as Fluffy, the three-headed dog, violated her pussy with an enormous, slimy, cock, as thick as an arm.  
  
Hermione, the real one, had been on the point of so thoroughly jinxing Draco that no one would ever recognize him again, when the massive hound arrested her attention, and caused her hand to fly to her cunt. The three enormous heads were showering Luna's dirty-blonde, hair and wispy body in dog drool. The massive tool assaulting Luna was so thick, and in her so deep, that Hermione could almost make out the outline against the girl’s stomach. Each head was growling menacingly, snapping its powerful jaws as the monster slammed into Luna with a level of force that should have shattered her bones. And there was Luna, humming a little ditty slightly off key, and taking the insane pounding like a champ. Only a few contortions of her face every now and then belied the pain she was in.  
  
Hermione was seized with undeniable lust as Ginny’s dirty talk came pouring into her mind. She slipped her hand into her panties and found, to her utter horror, that they were soaked though. She was shocked that anything she had seen could make her wet, but, with Fluffy before her, she didn’t stop to question it. Sliding her panties down around her ankles, she began furiously pumping her cunt with three fingers.  
  
Draco suddenly shoved Ginny to the floor, and she crawled to her mother, who backhanded her hard and rammed her girl's face into her pussy. It was clearly well used, and covered in ratty patches of public hair. A thin stream of diarrhea leaked out of the hole and into Ginny’s mouth. The girl was completely disgusted, and struggled against her mother, but Mrs. Weasley gave her a swift punch in the gut. As she forced Ginny to eat her out, Malfoy yanked his fake Hermione in front of him, blasting her weeping, shit-spangled, face with a torrent of acrid piss.  
  
“First bath you’ve had in ages, ay, Granger?” the Slytherin chuckled evilly as a new cloud appeared.  
  
Dark-haired and lovely, it was Cho Chang this time. Her alluring face replaced Hermione’s in Draco’s ass. Her tongue went to work lapping at his dirty sphincter, causing the boy to moan perversely, while staring maliciously at Harry. The boy’s face was caked with spit, snot, and tears as Crabbe sadistically rammed his shit-covered cock down Harry’s tight throat.  
  
“Yes, Crabbe. Feed Potter his favorite meal, the only one his useless whore of a mother could ever afford! Weasley! Go buttfuck the French girl. Savage her ass, and don’t you dare stop till she can never walk again! Take that hound, you loopy bitch! Let it breed your diseased hole!”  
  
“Fuck yes, Fluffy! Wreck that bitch!” Hermione spat, clawing at her tit. The beast was literally lifting Luna into the air on its cock before slamming her into the floor with each downward thrust. “Yeah! Slam her into the ground! Fuck the living shit out of her! Take that monster fucking dog dick up your cunt balls deep! Tear her pussy up, Fluffy! Make that slut bleed! God, yes, Cho! Eat ass, you stupid shit! I wish he'd take a dump right down your fucking little friend's throat, but Ron and Harry and I took care of that damn brat...”  
  
The young witch churned her cunt cream feverishly, radiating heat and lust. She saw Ron’s cock, the thing that made her cream almost daily, and licked her lips as it was lined up with Fleur’s ass. The girl had clear objections and struggled against him, but in a moment, he was in her asshole and pounding it like a maniac. Sweat soon dotted his body, as he roughly grabbed her hips, and sawed in and out reveling in her warmth and tightness. Nearby, Draco was using magic to force a twelve inch house elf dick dildo completely into fake Hermione’s throat. A gag appeared to keep the instrument firmly in place, and Draco giggled darkly, jerking wildly as she writhed desperately, beginning to turn blue.  
  
“OH MY FUCKING GOD! NOOO!!!!!!” Luna suddenly screamed in a broken, gasping voice. “NO! NO! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP IT!”  
  
Everyone turned her way, and when they saw what was happening, it set off a cascade of orgasms. Draco blasted several thick ropes in fake Hermione’s bulging eyes. Mrs. Weasley flooded Ginny’s mouth with girlcum until the ginger witch nearly drowned. Crabbe spewed deep into Harry’s belly and painted every last inch of his face and glasses. Ron filled Fleur’s dainty asshole to capacity, never stopping his assault for a moment. And Hermione, the real one, thrashed violently on the ground as currents of sensation seared through every cell in her body. She was going hoarse with screaming as her eyes rolled back in her head and she squirted her pussy juices nearly a foot away. Luna came too, bleeding and whimpering as Fluffy slammed her to the floor one last time, and she passed out. No one moved for nearly three minutes.  
  
What everybody had seen was Fluffy's massive knot, the size of a honeydew melon, violently forced into Luna. In one merciless thrust, the hound had torn the girl’s pussy, stretching it beyond all hope and sending blood cascading down her legs. She’d been already covered from head to toe in copious amounts of animal saliva while being treated like a rag doll by a monster’s cock. No one could resist this last occurrence, not even the beast itself, which flooded Luna’s ruined cunt the second she started screaming.  
  
There was the sudden sound of a loud, unpleasant, buzzer in the room. At that horrid peal, Draco’s creations vanished at once. Hermione found herself on the floor of a bare storage closet watching Draco rapidly pull on his clothes. He seemed all business now, which drew worry back into Hermione’s frame. Every second or so, he glanced at a worn, old, Vanishing Cabinet. When the thing started to echo with thumping and scratching noises, he ran over eagerly, nearly clipping Hermione in the process. He threw open the cabinet’s door with a flourish to reveal a mangy, black, alley dog.  
  
“It works!” Draco laughed, exploring the mutt carefully, searching for bruises, missing limbs, or other abnormalities. “Perfect,” he concluded, finding none. “They’ll be able to get in from the other end now.”  
  
Hermione watched in growing horror as Malfoy fetched a dog collar and secured it around the dog’s neck. He placed the mutt back in the cabinet and it vanished, appearing again later sans collar. For twenty minutes, the beast went back and forth between Draco and some location he never spoke about. The point of the exercise was abundantly clear: living things could enter Hogwarts through the cabinet unharmed. At around four in the morning, when the dog vanished and did not return, Draco gathered himself together and left, sleepy but triumphant.  
  
When Hermione was certain Draco wasn't coming back, she dropped the Sneaking Spell, consumed with purpose. The young witch frowned at her cum and sweat plastered body, thinking about how badly she needed a shower. At once, a shower stall appeared in the corner of the room, comfortably tiled and sporting a shower a generously-laden shower rack. She spent a brisk ten minutes washing herself clean and donning a fresh set of robes before staring down Draco's cabinet with fear in her heart.  
  
“There’s only one way to find out who or what Draco wants to let in here without going through that thing,” Hermione said, fetching her wand.  
  
During Hermione’s quest for the Sneaking Spell, she’d discovered many other mildly useful spells and potions. Most of these had been set aside for later study, but one item, the Seeking Spell had proven invaluable. In the days when it had been necessary to sneak around Ron, the locator spell had been a godsend. With a few simple words, the spell would find something at a distance and show it to Hermione in detail.  
  
The witch opened the cabinet door, making a spiral and three X’s in the air with her wand. “Chi Gosi M Uzo!” she cried, flicking it forward smartly.  
  
As usual, a golden ball of light flared into being. No bigger than a snitch, it shot right in, flashed, and vanished.  
  
“Now we’ll see what they're up to,” Hermione said, looking for an image in a ring of golden light. Instead, the world suddenly began to rush forward.  
  
It felt like Hermione had been scooped up by an out of control rocket ship. The rushing sound of the air around her was a deafening roar. Every inch of the witch felt like a massive weight was slamming into her, and what she could see of the world blazed by in streaks of black and purple. Hermione screamed, but she couldn’t hear her own voice. A second later, all light was swept out of the world. She came to a gentle stop at last, and light came into existence once more. Hermione opened her eyes to behold razor sharp pincers on a metal arm tearing right for her.  
  
The witch felt an earsplitting scream exit her lungs as she prepared to be torn to ribbons. But at the last second, there was a flash of yellow, and the arm became a rain of metal scrap.  
  
“Where’d you come from, hun?” asked a woman in a yellow bodysuit and green jacket. She had fiery, red, hair with a shock of white down the middle. “Professor! Kill the fireworks! We’ve got a girl here!”  
  
At that moment, a laser-spewing drone flew toward the pair. Acting on pure instinct, Hermione took up her wand.  
  
“Reducto!” she shouted desperately. There was a flash of red light, and the drone exploded into dust.  
  
“Damn!” the woman cried. “She’s a spitfire!”  
  
“She's more than that!” a man’s voice interjected gravely. “Rogue, escort our guest to the conference room. I’d like the rest of you to join us,” he said, indicating an odd assortment of people scattered trough what looked like an obstacle course. “This girl’s arrival may be the most important event in all of our lives.”  
  
Moments later, Hermione sat facing a group of people that looked fantastical even to a Hogwarts student: a muscular boy scout in blue spandex, a practical-looking redhead in what seemed a black leotard, an immense, electric blue, furball, a white-haired, black woman in white spandex, a dark man with a deck of cards and a long pole, the woman that had saved her, and a rugged, short, man in yellow spandex. At the head of this round table was a respectable-looking bald man. He sat in a futuristic wheelchair and let out a sigh.  
  
“Young lady, I have the ability to probe a person’s mind. I hope you will forgive my doing so without your permission. You popped into my Danger Room seemingly out of nowhere, and I had to ensure you weren’t a threat to the school. I’m sure you have plenty of questions, so I’ll do my best to answer them briefly. First of all, you are in another universe, Hermione, separate and distinct from your own. Neither your school, nor magic as you know it exist here, and I do not know what brought you here, or how to send you home yet. None of us are in league with your Draco Malfoy nor is it likely he had anything to do with this. Now let me tell you where here is more specifically.  
  
In this world, some humans evolve special abilities. They’re called mutants, and some people are terrified of them. This is my school for mutants. Here I teach them to control their powers and coexist peacefully with humankind. I call these students my X-Men, and they will be your companions until we can return you to your own universe.”  
  
“If she’s from some other world,” the rugged man, named Wolverine, interjected, “someone needs to check it out. Little girls aren’t all that could cross over...”  
  
“He's right, Professor,” the boy scout, named Cyclops, agreed. “But I’ll go. Logan will probably start World War III!”  
  
“Can it, Scott!” Wolverine growled fiercely.  
  
“Now is no time for argument!” the black woman, named Storm, asserted regally. “Our guest is confused and likely tired. I’ll-”  
  
“You already have Jubilee to take care of,” Rogue interrupted at once. “I’ll give Hermione the dime tour. Follow me, sugar, and we’ll pick out a nice guest room.” Completely overwhelmed, Hermione followed her without a word.  
  
Over the next month, Rogue and Hermione grew close as the southern belle helped the young witch work through her agonizing fear. They talked for hours on end about Ron and Ginny and spells and Death Eaters as well as Jubilee and Storm and Sentinels and the Friends of Humanity. With each discussion, Rouge grew more fascinated with the wizarding world, more consumed with the desire to experience a new universe, to start over. Hermione encouraged er friend’s desire because she wanted to see a woman who was shut away from the world until recently, finally free, so when Beast announced the Great Attractors, Rogue seized the opportunity at once.  
  
“If the thing that brought Hermione here happens again, I have to be the one to go with her, Professor. Scott has to lead the team here, Storm has to train Jubilee, and Gambit and Wolverine are far too volatile. And it’s a chance, Professor to be free and experience the world after not being able to touch anyone for so long. Nobody will know me there. It’s an opportunity I can’t pass up.”  
  
There was much discussion and debate, but Rogue eventually won out, and she and Hermione were fitted with Beast’s golden armbands. In the event they were swept into another dimension, the Attractors would teleport them back to the mansion after twenty-one days. Until the universe played its hand once more, the pair had nothing to do but work together and wait. Rogue gave Hermione the code name Strikewitch and trained her to work with the rest of the team.  
  
After a while things seemed quite normal, but Professor Xavier remained ill at ease.He kept sensing a presence that radiated power intensely, only to fade into nothingness. He said nothing to his team, but monitored the power as well as he could both night and day. Neither he, nor anyone, knew how gravely that power would threaten his, and every universe. 


End file.
